Christmas One Shot-This is for Real
by kkimberly49
Summary: Olivia decides to save Fitz from his dad who is determined that he is going into politics and will marry Mellie. What starts out as a plan to get Fitz's dad off his back turns into something real for the friends since high school.
1. Chapter 1

Fitz walked into the room and smiled. She was staring at the fireplace. He had made some calls to have the townhouse decorated for their return.

She was shocked to see stockings hanging especially the one with her name. Her life had drastically changed in the last month.

He walked over and kissed her cheek while handing her a cup of tea. She turned and smiled at him.

" _Thank you…"_

" _Anything for you Liv..."_

He stood there for a moment before asking, " _Are you okay?"_

She took a moment before looking at him with tears in her eyes. That broke his heart. She was trying to put her thoughts into words with, but was having no luck.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"I understand."_

He turned to walk out the room, and that broke her heart. She knew he was assuming she was unhappy, but that was the farthest thing. Just before he could get out the room she said _, "I remember when you asked me to look for a home with you when we both got accepted into law school. When we found this place, I remember telling you that it wasn't a bachelor's pad. This was a nice starter home. You looked at me, and said I know which is why it is perfect. I didn't realize until now what we were unknowingly saying to each other."_

Fitz turned around and slowly made his way back over to Olivia. He looked down at the four-carat emerald cut diamond engagement ring on her finger. He had just given it to her when they returned from their trip since proposing wasn't on the radar for them. It was a family heirloom, and it looked at home on her hand.

He finally had the courage to look at her again, _"You don't regret saying yes?"_

Olivia laughed, _"God no. We might not have officially dated for years, but unofficially we both know we have even when we were in other relationships. Not sure what our parents are going to say tonight when we make that announcement, but we both are about to graduate so if we are disowned we both have good jobs lined up already."_

Now Fitz was laughing, _"True, I think they all might be surprised, but the only one who might be upset is my dad. My mom has been rooting for us. Why do you think she was so excited to see us take the trip on behalf of the foundation?_

Olivia nodded, _"Well it is time for us to get ready to face the music?"_

Fitz leaned down and kissed her until they were forced to pull apart. Once she opened her eyes he smiled, _"As long as I have you I can dance to any type of music."_

A couple of hours later Olivia stepped out the guest room. Upon arrival all her things had been moved into the townhouse.

As she looks back she realizes she told him to pick this townhouse, because it was the one she could see herself in. It was 4 bedrooms and 3 ½ baths. It was steps away from Jamaica Pond. From the high ceilings to the hardwood floor it was everything she loved and more. The feature that both she and Fitz fell in love with was the two-sided gas fireplace that separated the formal dining room, and the large kitchen where they had cooked many meals together over the last couple of years.

His home was now their home until the unforeseeable future. She looked down at her gown. It was a red Alexander McQueen off the shoulder lace illusion column gown. A gift that was waiting for her when they returned.

Fitz was always a good boyfriend when he dated. None of his relationships lasted long, and she was always curious as to why. It seemed like the women were interested in him. Now she knew why. He was only interested in one woman, and it wasn't the woman who followed him like a lost dog. It was her.

When he stepped out in his Brooks Brothers tuxedo she moaned under her breath. She had always found him attractive, but wouldn't allow herself to go there until recently. God, she couldn't wait to unwrap that present later tonight.

Fitz walked over and grabbed her hand, " _Damn baby you are sexy as hell. Can I be your date tonight?"_

Olivia shook her head, " _I don't think my fiancée would appreciate that."_

" _Tell him I'll take good care of you tonight."_

" _As tempting as that sounds I'm still going to past. He has always taken good care of me, and he has promised to take care of me for the rest of my life."_

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. He pulled back before things got too heated, _"I most certainly will."_

" _I know. Let's get this night over with so I can come home, and unwrap my man."_

" _You can't say those things to me when we are walking out the door."_

" _Just giving you something to look forward to just in case this night goes bad."_

Fitz nodded.

The limo was outside waiting to take them to the gala. When they arrived, it was in full swing. It didn't take long for them to find their parents.

Eli & Maya Pope were elated to see their daughter, and shared a long embrace with her. She had turned her ring around, so they wouldn't notice it was an engagement ring.

Big Jerry & Janet Grant were happy to see their son. Janet mostly since she and Fitz were close.

Big Jerry looked at his son, _"Now that you are back. Are you ready to get serious about politics? Mellie is waiting on you to ask her out again, and I don't believe that you and Olivia are together. You just pulled that stunt before you left to get me off your back. It worked, but now that you are about to graduate we need to start working on our plan."_

Janet was about to take up for her son, but being away for the last month with Olivia had forced him to grow up. if he wanted to be in a relationship with her then he needed to man up even if that meant to his father.

" _Dad, it wasn't a stunt. Olivia is it for me. I know that we have been friends since high school, and never said anything about how we felt. It doesn't change anything. Going into politics was your plan, and I went along with it for so many years, because it was the only time you truly gave me attention. My passion is helping people. I assure you before the end of the night we will make it known where we stand personally and professionally."_

 **Flashback**

Olivia Pope met Fitzgerald Grant her sophomore year of high school when her family moved to Boston. They attended the same private school. Olivia's parents made good money. They moved because her mom was promoted to run her own crisis management division for her company's Boston office. Her dad was a physician.

The Grant family came from old money. Everyone wanted to be Fitz's friend. He was captain of the basketball team, but he had no interest in pursing it in college. He would never want for money if he got a college degree, and never was charged with a felony, but none of that mattered to Fitz. He earned every grade, every spot on the team, and his entourage were his true friends much to his father's disdain.

His father was a seasoned politician that assumed that his only son would follow him, but it was clear when Fitz became a teenager that was unlikely to happen. He was like his mother through and through. He loved to give back, and every opportunity he had he was volunteering whether it was with his mom or on his own.

Janet Grant was a huge philanthropist. It was in her family's blood. The only foundation that was as big as their foundation was the Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation. Unlike her husband she just wanted her son to be a productive member of society.

Fitz & Olivia became friends when they worked on an English project together. By their senior year they were best friends. Many thought they would eventually become a couple, but they remained best friends. When they both received offers from the best colleges around the country they decided to go to Harvard, so they could continue to work at the foundation with Fitz's mom.

They both graduated Summa Cum Laude of their class, and decided to remain at Harvard for law school. What was interesting was that their group of friends were couples. Olivia's best friend Abby was dating one of Fitz's best friend Leo. Her other friend Quinn was dating his friend Harrison. His other best friend Andrew didn't like to be tied down, but he always had a woman on his arms.

Olivia had dated Edison Davis for years, and she loved him. She just wasn't in love with him. He proposed their senior year of law school in front of their friends and family. She froze. She just looked at her parents, and knew she didn't get that warm, fuzzy feeling that they still had after thirty years of marriage. She couldn't say yes. He was so embarrassed that he left the dinner. He had a friend pick up his things that he had at her apartment.

She thought her parents would be upset, but they were relieved. They both liked Edison especially Eli, but they had a feeling that she wasn't in love with him. Whenever Maya tried to talk to her about it she would assure her that she loved him. They were just glad she figured it out before it was too late. Edison's parents were not happy with Olivia, but Maya set them straight. They understood he was hurt, but what about her feelings. If she wasn't in love with their son, then she made the right decision before they walked down the aisle into a marriage that would have eventually failed.

Olivia swore off men since that evening.

Even though Fitz could have any woman he wanted he wasn't a serial dater. His father had matched him up with his business partner's daughter Millicent Farmer. On paper they were perfect, but Fitz only liked her. That was even questionable at times.

Millicent (AKA Mellie) was poster child for old money. She expected everything to be handed to her, and she only went to college to snag a man. That man being Fitz. She was just as smart as them, but she had no desire to work for anything. She wanted everything handed to her which turned Fitz off. She also hated volunteering unless there were a ton of cameras to catch her which didn't sit well with Fitz either. By the middle of law school, he ended the relationship with Mellie. He had gone on a couple of dates here and there, but nothing serious.

The biggest cause of disagreement when they were together was Olivia. She had made subtle comments about Olivia, and he tried to ignore them. The final straw was when she asked him to choose between her and Olivia. He quickly walked out the door. Something Olivia didn't know. She had not given up home on a reconciliation, and his father had been all to happy to help her.

It was now the week of Thanksgiving. Olivia was attending a fundraiser dinner at the Grants. She & Fitz would be flying out the day after Thanksgiving to London for about a month to do some work for the foundation.

Olivia saw Mellie trying to hang onto Fitz. She was used to it, but lately it had been hitting a nerve. She wasn't sure why. She knew that Fitz hated it, but his dad kept filling Mellie's head with hope that his son would come around.

She was talking with a donor when she looked around, and noticed that Fitz nor Mellie were anywhere to be found. She tried to ignore it at first, but after some time she politely excused herself. She began to walk down the halls. The further she got down she began to hear Big Jerry's booming voice.

She stood outside the door. She saw Fitz sitting in the chair. She could tell he was pissed because his ears were red. His mom was standing in the corner. Mellie was sitting beside Fitz like she had just won the lottery.

Big Jerry looked at his son _, "It is time for you to man up. Once you get back from this trip you are going to get your head in the game. It is time for you to do right by Mellie."_

" _I never did wrong by her. I didn't cheat on her. I didn't lead her on. You are doing that. She wants more from me than I am willing to give. Besides you are relying on me going into politics, and after careful thought I just don't think that is the life for me. I want to help people, and I don't want to have to play games to get it done."_

" _Bullshit. I have allowed you to play around, and while I understand your mother's foundation helps people that is not a man's job."_

" _Then I guess I won't be a man."_

" _Bullshit…"_

" _Even if I wake up and one day want to go into politics I still don't want Mellie."_

Mellie looked offended, " _What is so wrong with me that you won't give us a chance?"_

He looked at her _, "I never said anything was wrong with you Mellie, and I understand that wealthy people think they can control everything for the right price. In the real world it doesn't work like that. I don't want to be with a woman who is perfect on paper who can advance my career. I want to be happy. I want to be in love. No offense mom."_

She smiled, _"None taken son."_

Big Jerry scoffed, _"Bullshit. You can't keep walking around single."_

 _He's not…"_

They turned around to find Olivia at the door. No one was more shocked than Fitz himself. He just looked at her. He didn't know what she was up to, but he was willing to follow along.

Janet was pleasantly surprised to see Olivia. Maybe she would get her Christmas miracle after all. She knew that Fitz didn't understand why she stayed with his dad. Most days she didn't understand it either. Deep down he was a decent man. The truth was that she allowed Big Jerry to live through Fitz out of guilt over not being able to give him more children due to cancer. By the time she realized the mistake she had made it felt like it was too late.

She knew this trip overseas would solidify if Fitz wanted to remain with the foundation after college, and if that was his choice she planned to put her foot down to support her son. Neither of them knew it yet. She had a plan to get rid of Mellie, but maybe she wouldn't have to. God, she hoped this was what it was.

Janet smiled at Olivia, " _Hi dear. It sounds like you have been keeping a secret from us."_

Olivia nodded, _"I have. I recently revealed to Fitz that I was in love with him. It was a bit of a shock to him, but also to myself. I realized why I could never marry Edison. Fitz said he needed some time to sort through his feelings. Right before the party we decided that we would give us a chance. See if there is more between us than friends."_

Big Jerry looked at his son. He wasn't buying it. " _Why didn't the two of you say something earlier?"_

Fitz decided it was time to talk, _"Would it have mattered?"_

Mellie who was initially shocked to see Olivia now scowled at her as Olivia made her way in the room, _"Well I don't believe it."_

Olivia smirked _, "It isn't for you to believe. He is not with you. He is with me. He wants me so now it would be a good idea for you to go out there in that room full of rich men, and find one that is single for you to latch onto because this one beside you is taken."_

Fitz was turned on hearing Olivia talked this way. Nothing prepared him for what happened next. She walked over and put her arms around him. She reached up and pecked his lips. What was supposed to be a simple kiss to prove their point turned into a quick, but passionate make out session.

They finally pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. They now knew that the game Olivia started to get his father off his back was now a dangerous game, because at some point they were going to have to address what the now were beginning to realize. Now was not that time.

When they turned they saw Big Jerry who now didn't know what to think. Olivia is not who he had in mind for his son, but it wasn't the worst choice either. If only she were white she would be perfect.

Mellie didn't know what to think. Her gut told her that Fitz was in love with Olivia too which is why it was so easy for him to choose her, but she wasn't willing to give up just yet. She could tell that Big Jerry still wasn't convinced, and that would always give her an open.

Janet looked at the pair. They might be still working it out, but her gut told her that they would remain together when it was all said and done. She decided to push them in the right direction. She walked over to the safe, and pulled out a set of keys.

She walked over to the couple. _"Since you are giving your relationship a chance here are some keys to a house that belonged to my family. I had planned to pass this property down to Fitz. Now seems like a good time for him to have it. I think this will allow you more freedom and privacy while you are there."_

Fitz was pleasantly surprised that this was going so well. He knew that his dad wasn't totally buying his relationship with Olivia, but he bought it enough to get off his back. He knew that his mom has secretly always hoped that he would get with Olivia.

Fitz & Olivia went and thanked his mom before exiting the room. Janet left behind the couple. She knew that Big Jerry would console Mellie. She would let him think he won. She was going to see how this played out before she made her next move.

When Olivia made it back to the party she decided to pull her parents aside with Fitz where they told the same story they told his parents. Olivia's parents were much more down to earth. They were in love with each other, and had been from the first time they met. They were happy for the pair, and wished them well.

A couple of days later the pair headed to London. They had barely discussed what happen the night of the party. When they went back to his apartment that night they knew they were in over their heads, but unsure how to get out of it so they mutually agreed to table a discussion. They had time to come up with something. Olivia was in awe of the home that was given to Fitz. it was a four-bedroom, four-bathroom penthouse apartment. The apartment had exceptional views of the London skyline as well as River Thames.

The first ten days in London was non-stop. The London office focused on dealing with health and development challenges. Europe is responsible for more than half of the world's development aid.

Fitz & Olivia were focused on child poverty in London. They researched and found that London has the highest rate of child poverty of any English region. There are 700,000 or 37 cents of all children in London living in relative poverty after you have taken housing costs into account.

They had gone out into the community, and saw first-hand how poverty was affecting the children especially when it came to education.

It was no surprise that girls and minorities were affected even more. Fitz could tell that this was becoming personal for Olivia.

He sat beside her, _"Talk to me…"_

" _I knew what we were coming down here for, but looking at these smart little girls who were just like me when they were little, but the only different is they were born into a family with no money is heartbreaking."_

" _When I said talk to me Liv I meant tell me what you want. You have been looking at these reports for hours. Each visit I can see you thinking, and I know you. Listen I am surprised with the statistics. When you see London on TV they only show you the glitz and glamour. This is authentic. What is your plan?"_

She looked at him for a moment, and things were becoming clearer for her. She would have to table those thoughts for right now.

" _I do have a plan, but it is going to require money and time. It could also cement our future if we do this."_

" _I figured. Talk to me."_

They talked and came up with a preliminary game plan.

The next day Jake Ballard arrived in their London office. Jake's family owned an international business that had offices throughout the United States and Europe. His family had donated millions of dollars to the Grant Foundation for years. Jake was one the Executive Vice-Presidents. Janet had called them stating that the Ballard's wanted to see the London office, and see what we were working on, so they could decide how much money they planned to commit to the foundation this year.

Fitz didn't care for him the moment he arrived. He had an arrogance about him that he didn't care for, but he tolerated him for the sake of the foundation. It also had to do with the fact that he seemed to be a little to close to Olivia for his liking. As much as he wanted to set him straight he had to remain professional.

He tried to have meetings with Olivia only, but fortunately Olivia stepped up and said something. It was probably for the best, because he would not have been as professional as she had been.

The next couple of days were hectic. They worked well together while continuing to try and pacify Jake. They were finally getting a handle of things when an organization that they were hoping to work with called to schedule a meeting. They decided to divide and conquer. Fitz would handle the meeting while Olivia stayed at the office.

With things finally slowing down Fitz was ready to talk to Olivia. He was ready to tell her that he really was in love with her. He had been in the meeting the whole day so he had no idea that Jake had been at the office with Olivia.

Olivia had been going through reports all day, and had barely taken the time to eat. Jake saw that as his way in.

He knocked on her door, _"Hey you…"_

She looked up and smiled, _"Hi Jake…"_

" _You need a break."_

" _I wasn't sent here to take a break. I have a job to do."_

" _One that you are doing very well. We don't have to stay out long. Just take a break with me."_

" _I need to call Fitz."_

" _We can call him from the car. It is not like you report to him, and he is not your boyfriend right."_

That comment was unsettling, because she really didn't know what they were. They did agree to keep things professional at the office, but they had still worked closely together. She knew that Jake liked her. He had been hitting on her from the moment he walked in the office. She could tell he was now daring her to confirm her status with Fitz.

Before she could say anything, Jake walked over and kissed her. It caught her off guard, and for a second she kissed him back. Just as she pushed him back Fitz walked in the door. His world crashed in that moment.

Olivia gasped, _"Fitz…"_

He knew he had no right to be angry. Technically they were not together. He was just crushed, and he thought she respected him enough not to flaunt Jake in front of him. He was wrong.

Fitz smiled. He threw the box on her couch. _"It seems like you have plans for the evening. Both of you have a good night."_

He was gone before Olivia could say anything. Olivia decided to grab something to eat with Jake, but the entire time her mind was on Fitz. She couldn't get his face out of her head, and how hurt he was. Jake didn't notice that Olivia was distracted. He was so self-absorbed that he didn't notice until she got up to leave.

She looked at Jake _, "You really are a nice man, and I know you were hoping to see where things could go with us. I don't want to lead you on. We don't want the same things."_

" _Because I am not Fitz…"_

" _I won't discuss that with you."_

" _I have money too you know."_

" _I do, but it is not about money."_

Olivia paid her tab, and went back to the office. She was going to finish her reports, but she couldn't. She needed to talk to Fitz.

She was headed out the door when she saw the box that Fitz had brought in. She sat down in the chair and opened it up. Inside the box was a red wide stripped Carolina Herrera cocktail dress.

She was in awe not only in his taste, but the fact that he must have wanted to take her someplace special.

She needed to get to him.

When she made it back to the apartment she found him sitting at the island with a bottle of scotch in his hand. When she got close enough to him he said, _"Don't worry I'll tell our parents that we decided it was best if we stayed friends."_

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment, " _What if that is not what I want?"_

" _I think you kissing Jake, and then going out to dinner said it all."_

" _Yes, I kissed Jake back for a moment, but I wouldn't call me grabbing a bite to eat going out to dinner with him."_

Fitz turned and looked at her. Olivia's heart broke all over again looking at how hurt he was.

He looked at her and could tell she was sincere, but if she was he was so unsure as to why she kissed Jake.

Olivia walked over to him. She walked in between his legs. They just stared at each other, and Olivia realized that they were breathing in sync. She now knew this was not pretend. This was the real deal. She was in love with her friend.

Fitz realized the same thing as he caressed her cheek and wiped the tear that feel down her face. He just needed to know one thing, but before he could ask Olivia said, _"I needed to know if I was being petty by being jealous of Mellie, or if I really wanted you. When he kissed me not only did I not feel anything it felt as wrong as it felt when you walked into my office. I tried to finish the meal, but I couldn't get you off my mind, and before I left I made sure he understood that I dint want anything beyond a professional relationship with him. He asked me if it was about you. I wouldn't confirm or deny, because you deserved to be the first person to hear me say that I want you. I don't want to pretend to be in love with you. I am in love with you, and I don't want Mellie around you. I want you. Working beside you day in and day out awoke something in me that even I didn't realize was there. I craved it. Not just working, but being by your side. Fitz, I don't just want you I am in love with you, and all I want for Christmas is you."_

His broken heart was healed just like that. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to pretend either, and now that she explained herself he no longer cared about a two-second kiss.

Fitz said, " _Do you know what the final straw was that made me break up with Mellie?"_

She shook her head.

" _She came to my apartment, and demanded that I choose between her and you. I didn't even think about it before breaking up with her, and opening the door for her to leave. I knew at that moment that I was in love with you, but until the night if the dinner you had never shown interest in being anything more than my friend. It was a shock, but a welcomed one when you walked in my parent's office. I was grateful that the door had been opened, but then once we got here it went back to how we always were. Until this moment I didn't know where you stood, but I need you to know that as scared as you are so I am. You are my friend, and I would be lost without you. Time however has taught me that while I may feel lost without your friendship I am nothing without you by my side. I not only need you Olivia, but I want you. I want to build a life with you. I want you to be my partner. When I look back the best days of my life have been the ones where you were by my side, and I don't want that to end. Olivia Carolyn Pope, I love you. I am in love with you."_

She climbed in his lap where they sealed their relationship with a passion filled kiss. They finally came up for air, and he smiled as he looked at her. He never saw her this content.

He picked her up, and moved to the couch where they cuddled and enjoyed the view.

He could tell he lost her for a moment, " _What are you thinking?"_

" _This is why I couldn't marry Edison. I wanted this feeling. The feeling that I see with my parents, and I didn't know if it existed for me, but I knew that Edison wasn't the one."_

She turned and looked at him, " _I am glad we are here."_

" _Me too babe. What do you say to allowing me to take you out tomorrow night?"_

" _Do I get to wear that beautiful cocktail dress?"_

" _Of course…"_

" _Did you pick it out yourselves?"_

" _I did. You know my mom taught me a lot about taking care of a woman. As I got older I think she wanted it to be you."_

" _Really? What makes you say that?"_

" _It just felt like insight into how to take care of Olivia Pope 101."_

Olivia laughed, _"Well at least I'll one in-law that likes me."_

Fitz shrugged, _"The only one that matters. I was frustrated with my mom for so long, and at times I still am. Now that I am an adult I have learned that everything isn't black and while, and while I'll never understand why she stayed since she has her own money I respect her decision. She has always loved me, and that is enough."_

" _I am proud of you. I think you should tell her. She has never said anything to me, but I get the feeling she feels like she is a disappointment in your eyes. You have never said or done anything, but something her gut says. It would do her good to know how you feel."_

" _I'll do it when we get home."_

" _I'm tired babe."_

Fitz picked Olivia up, and took her to the master suite where he was sleeping. He laid her on the bed, and went down the hall and grabbed her gown. Over the years he had taken care of her several times when she was either sick or the few times she had too much to drink. Tonight, it felt different. She felt how much he really loved her. More importantly how much he cherished her. He was always respectful even now when they both agreed to be in a relationship. Her gut was telling her she was embarking on a beautiful journey.

The next day the pair headed into the office. They didn't change their routine. After meeting with the staff, they went out and spoke with some groups before heading to get ready for their date.

Olivia wanted to impress Fitz, so she decided to curl her normally straight hair. Instead of her natural look she went with the smoky eye, and found a bold red lipstick that matched her dress.

When she walked out her room she loved the effect she had on Fitz. It wasn't that he was speechless, but it was the look on his face. It was one that she hoped she would never stop seeing because they got older.

He walked over and kissed her forehead, so he wouldn't mess up her makeup, " _You look beautiful honey."_

" _Thank you."_

" _You ready."_

" _I am. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"_

" _Nope. Just know that I am going to show you tonight how much you mean to me."_

" _I already know that."_

" _Indulge me."_

" _Okay…"_

Their first stop was to Gordon's Wine Bar. Olivia smiled. If this was how the date was starting, then she knew it was going to be a great night. Not only did she love wine, but he listened to her talk about places and things she wanted to in London, but wanted to share it with someone special.

Gordon's wasn't just any wine bar. It was the oldest bar in London. It was established in 1890. The reason she wanted to go with someone special is because it reminded her of a hidden cave with the aged wooden walls that were surrounded by candlelit tables.

He ordered them a bottle of Yalumba Barossa Patchwork Shiraz. They spent time talking about everything and nothing. It was the foundation of their relationship, and it felt good that hadn't changed.

After some time, Fitz told Olivia it was time for them to head out to dinner. When they pulled up to the restaurant Olivia had tears in her eyes.

She looked at Fitz, " _I can't believe you remembered."_

" _Of course, I do. We aren't that old."_

" _I told you about this story in high school."_

" _You did, but I will never forget the look on your face. Most teenagers hate talking about their parents love, but I will never forget the look on your face when you talked about your parents coming to Clos Maggiore. How it is supposed to be the most romantic restaurant in London, and if you ever found the love of your life you wanted to come here. I took a stab, and thought I might be that man."_

She looked Fitz in the eyes, " _You are most definitely that man."_

She took his hand, " _I love you so much. This is the best Christmas gift ever."_

" _Give me time. I might out do myself."_

Olivia laughed.

They walked in and were taken to a corner table. Olivia was in awe of where they were dining. They were on the first floor situated in the heart of Covent Garden off the Piazza. She was overwhelmed as she looked around the room. From the log fireplace to the views of the Gardens she knew she would never forget this night.

As soon as they sat down a server came out with a bottle of wine. Olivia's favorite red wine was Bordeaux. Fitz wanted tonight to be special, so he ordered a bottle of 1982 Château Le Puy.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Fitz, _"Are you trying to get laid tonight?"_

Fitz laughed, _"No, but if you are offering who am I to turn you down."_

Olivia laughed at her boyfriend. It was surreal.

Fitz looked at her, _"What?"_

" _I was just thinking you are my boyfriend."_

" _I am. Are you okay with that?"_

" _More than I could ever explain…"_

They decided to enjoy the five-course tasting menu that consisted of:

 **Hand Picked Dorset Crab Mayonnaise & Smoked Salmon Roulade**

 **Pan Roasted Les Landes Duck Liver & Oat Biscuit**

 **Pan Roasted Organic Irish Sea Trout with Braised Leek, Crushed Potatoes & Brown Crab with Maltaise Sauce**

 **Slow Cooked Black Angus Short Rib of Beef with horseradish mash potatoes & broccoli red wine sauce**

 **Menton Lemon Parfait**

Olivia leaned back in her chair. That was the best meal I have had in a long time.

Fitz agreed. He grabbed her hand. _"I have one more surprise for you."_

" _You have done too much already."_

" _I can never do enough for you."_

A short time later they pulled up to some boats. Fitz grabbed a throw, and the couple headed out for a boat ride down the Thames.

Olivia loved being in Fitz's arms. She had never felt safer. She looked up at him, _"I know that you were holding back when we were coming up with a plan. You had a lot to say about the foundation, but not so much about us. Now I think I know why. I want what you want."_

" _How do you know what I want?"_

" _I can see it in your eyes. Tell me that I am wrong?"_

" _You are not."_

" _Good, then I think we both know what we now want personally and professionally."_

" _I think we do…"_

They both lean in to seal it with a kiss that quickly heated up. Olivia pulled back, " _I need you Fitz…"_

" _You have me…"_

" _No, I need all of you tonight. I need you to make love to me."_

He nodded.

As much as they wanted each other they were patient. They made out in the car like teenagers, but it was PG rated.

When they made it back to the penthouse they were calm as they made their way to the door. Neither felt a need to rush things or were in a frenzy.

They made it back to the bedroom.

They slowly undressed each other wanting to savor the moment. They had never seen each other completed naked, and they were each committing the other to memory.

His fingers began to map out her body as his lips began to touch areas for the first time. He was committing to memory things he could tell she enjoyed. What would cause her to moan. He was determined to make sure that if she wasn't ruined for any other man she would be by the time he finished with her.

He pulled back to look at her. Normally this would have made Olivia uncomfortable, but with Fitz she felt like a goddess. She wanted him to see all of her, and he did. He was at a loss of words. He always thought she was a beautiful woman, but tonight it had a whole new meaning.

" _Livvie, you are so beautiful to me…"_

She smiled _, "Show me then…"_

He didn't respond. He began to make his make south making a pit stop at her nipples taking the left one and flicking it with his tongue while fingering the right one. It was at that moment that Olivia knew she was about go on a ride she had never experienced before. He didn't give her a chance to regroup before he slid down to her core. He looked at her for a moment before kissing her core causing her back to arch off the bed.

He didn't let up until multiple orgasms later. Olivia was speechless and breathless. She didn't know sex like this existed outside her television screen. Damn she had been sleeping.

He climbed back up and looked at her. There were light beads of sweat, but she still looked like a goddess to him.

He leaned down and kissed her. She had never tasted herself before. Edison tried but she refused. Oral was no fun with him, but with Fitz it felt like a fun day at an amusement park.

She sighed when he pulled back. He leaned over to grab a condom out of his wallet. Olivia stopped him. _"I have an IUD put in. I've never trusted anyone, but I want to feel all of you. I have a feeling you are never letting me go."_

Fitz nodded, _"You got that right…"_

They entwined hands as Fitz slowly slid inside Olivia. Until that point they had both only had sex to satisfy their needs. They weren't in love with their previous partner.

They spent hours making love, talking, and just exploring each other's bodies in new ways. They had no plans to go into the office the next day. After getting some sleep, they explored London, and enjoyed being a real couple.

During the rest of their time in London they solidified their plan. During the day they were extremely busy taking meetings and making calls. They went back out in the community and spent more time with the kids.

The day before they were scheduled to fly back the couple had a surprise for the kids they had been visiting. Most of the kids went to a local community center. The couple used their personal funds to cater Christmas dinner for the children and their families. Each family was given a gift basket that had food, household supplies, and a $100.00 gift card to Asda. After dinner Santa arrived where each child got to talk to Santa, and take a picture with him. Afterwards they were given a coat and a $50.00 to Asda. What they also didn't know was they would also be getting bikes delivered to their house for Christmas.

It was a perfect ending to their trip. They were on the plane talking when Fitz looked at her, _"Come home with me."_

Olivia looked at him, _"Sure, are you planning to cook dinner for me?"_

" _No, I mean come home with me for good. I want you to move in with me. I don't want us to be apart. I know you still have two months on your lease. I'll pay it. You know what I know how this sounds, and that is selfish."_

" _Maybe, but I don't want to be away from you either so yes I will come home with you. Yes, I will move in with you."_

" _Really…"_

She smiled, _"Really…"_

When they made it to the townhouse Olivia was shocked when she walked in the door. Fitz had made some calls, and had someone come in and decorate the house for Christmas. Although he preferred fake trees because they were easier to maintain; Olivia loved live trees. As requested the lights had been put on the tree, but the other decorations were left for them. There were stockings handing on the fireplace with their name.

Olivia turned and looked at Fitz. " _When did you do this?"_

" _I made some calls while we were in London. Even if you didn't agree to move in with me. I wanted us to have a nice Christmas as a couple. Mom's decorator was more than happy to help me out."_

" _You died this for me. Even the tree. You hate live trees. They are too much to maintain."_

" _But I love you, and love is worth changing…"_

After speaking with their families, they spent the evening decorating the tree. They went to Olivia's apartment, and packed up a couple of suitcases for her to bring over to the apartment. Fitz had already put a call in for a moving company to get the rest.

They decided to head to bed with the gala being the next day. The gala was already a huge event which was going to be made bigger by their announcements.

Fitz couldn't sleep. He had never been happier. He hopes he made the right decision when it came to Olivia. He would find out soon enough.

He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, so he got up. He went into his office, and made some calls. When he looked at the time he realized that Olivia would be getting up soon, so he decided to make her some breakfast.

Just as he was putting her breakfast on the tray he heard a gasp. He quickly made his way to the bedroom, and sat the tray down.

He walked into the bathroom. Olivia looked at him through the mirror. She was staring at the ring on her finger.

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, _"I don't have a long drawn out speech other than I love you. I want to wake up to you every morning, because you are my light. I don't need anything else. I thought about something grand, but no matter how much money I spent it wouldn't convey my feelings. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face Olivia. I love you. I am in love with you. You are the love of my life, and I hope that I get to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. What do you say? Olivia, will you me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Olivia looked at him, and finally looked at the ring. There were so many reasons that gave her pause. While they had known each other for years they had officially just gotten together, but as she looked at the ring she realized that time wouldn't change how she felt. If she said no it would be because society was saying it was too soon, but her heart was telling her it wasn't.

She finally turned around and looked at him, _"Yes Fitz. I will marry you…"_

Let's just say breakfast had to be heated back up after the couple celebrated getting engaged.

 **End Flashback**

Tonight, was the big night for the Grant Foundation. Their annual Christmas Eve gala. Although it was held on the December 23 every year it never ended into the wee hours of Christmas Eve money. It was their biggest fundraising event, and it was always a family affair.

The family was always introduced liked a royal family, but for the first time Fitz was entering with a woman on his arms. Even if he was dating someone he never entered with them. It didn't feel right to him, because he knew it wasn't long term. In his mind when he settled down he didn't want his future wife and children to see a whole bunch of different women on his arms when they looked back at pictures and videos.

When Fitz entered with Olivia the guests were in shock. The couple had only been back in the United States a little more than 24 hours. Olivia's engagement ring was turned around until Fitz made his short speech.

Big Jerry was shocked when Fitz announced that Olivia was walking in with him, because up until that moment he thought that the relationship was a farce. Now he wasn't so sure with this new revelation, and when he turned to his wife the smile on her face said it all. She couldn't have been happier if she tried.

Mellie watched the couple walk in together, and it was a slap in the face. He wouldn't allow her to enter with him when they were dating. He told her that was reserved for his future wife. How dare he lie and embarrass her. The seating arrangements already upset her. When they were dating she would sit at the head table with him, and even when they broke up she would sit to the table beside theirs. This year she wasn't near them. She noticed that the Pope family was sitting at the head table this year, and not one near the Grant family.

After the introductions Janet gave her short speech before introducing Fitz.

Fitz smiled as he made his way to the podium, _"Thanks mom. Don't worry my speech won't be long. I don't like to be bored either, plus I am hungry and ready to have a good time (laughs). Recently, I spent a month in our London office. It is the newest location for the Grant foundation, and they are doing wonderful work. For the last month I learned that health, developmental challenges, and education all go hand in hand. It was an honor and privilege to work with many people during that time, but there is one person who worked harder than me and was able to show the community that we would be there for them now and in the future. Please welcome to the stage my fiancée Olivia Pope."_

Fitz heard the murmurs before the crowd began to applaud Olivia as she made her way to the stage. While sitting she had turned her ring around. She saw the shocked expressions on their parent's faces especially Big Jerry's. When it came to her parents and Janet while she could tell they were shocked she could also see and feel them smiling.

When she made it over to Fitz they shared a simple kiss, but conveyed so much in the moment.

Olivia smiled at the audience _, "Like my fiancée I don't like long speeches either. I might be smaller than him, but I eat as much as him if not more at times (Audience laughs). While in London I spent a lot of time with children but especially young girls who live in poverty. As a young woman whose parents made sure that I had every moment to grow physically, mentally, and emotionally to reach my full potential it was heartbreaking to see those girls struggling due to the environment they are in. We want to work to change that. Fitz & I want to change that. In addition to collaborating with groups in the community to help the improvised communities Fitz & I are committed to building an academy for girls in London that will cater to the low-income communities. The academy will also have housing so that we can ensure that they can focus on their education. During our time we found land to build the school within the community, and before leaving we already secured 35 million American dollars to fund the project. The trip also solidified something else for us."_

Fitz stepped up and grabbed her hand. She stepped beside him, so he could make the official announcement.

" _Olivia & I discussed our future. We are about to graduate, and we have both decided that we will work for the Grant Foundation. All my life my family has been about helping others whether it has been through politics or through philanthropy. The trip to London made me understand why my mom does the work she does. Politics is important. It gives us seeds we need to build businesses and foundations to give, but our heart is working hands on without the constraints that comes with politics. We look forward to the next chapter of our lives, and we hope that some of you will consider investing in our next endeavor."_

The couple received a standing ovation. Between their announcement of marriage, their decision to join the foundation, and the announcement they were building a school made the gala even more exciting that evening.

When they made it back to the table it was an unspoken agreement they would discuss everything after dinner.

The rest of the night was a success. They ended up raising more than twenty million for the foundation, and the couple secured another twenty million towards the school.

There was a small break in the gala after dinner and mingling where everything was cleared. Dessert bars, alcohol, coffee and hot chocolate, and candy bars were brought out. The band was replaced by a D.J., and Santa would soon make an appearance for the kids.

While all of that was taking place, Big Jerry had led the couple down the hall into a room where Olivia's parents, Janet, and Mellie were already seated.

Once the door closed Big Jerry yelled, _"What the hell is going on?"_

Janet looked at Olivia's ring, and saw that it was the one that she passed down to Fitz. She knew he was serious, but she remained quiet. Her gut told her the couple had this under control.

" _Dad, what is going on is that Olivia and I are in love. We may not have been officially dating a long time, but for all intents and purposes we have been together for years. Officially dating won't change anything. I am in love with Olivia, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

" _And you couldn't tell anyone."_

" _No, I did not because this is a relationship between Olivia and I. While I was in London I spoke with Mr. Pope. I was candid with him, and asked for Olivia's hand in marriage. I told him I didn't know when I planned to propose, but I knew I would. Once I received his blessing the rest was on us. When we got back to the United States after making some big decisions professionally I decided to make some decisions personally, and fortunately Olivia agreed with me."_

Janet smiled. Olivia looked at her parents. She didn't know Fitz called them. Now she understands that the only shock was that he had already proposed, but not that he had proposed.

Fitz dropped her hand which made her pay attention, " _This is the last family meeting that Mellie will be invited to. She is not my woman, and you won't bring her in here to cause problems. While I know that Olivia is secure in what we have she doesn't deserve to have to constantly deal with my past."_

Everyone was momentarily shocked. Fitz had never spoken out of turn when it came to his father.

" _Son, who do you think you are talking to?"_

" _Dad, don't play that game. I wasn't being disrespectful. I was stating a fact. Mom has never said anything to me, but I know that her loyalty to you has to do with the fact that she couldn't give you more children due to her illness. Something that I know that you knew, and you have quietly held it over her head. A woman whom you claim to love, and who could have died you have treated horribly because her only sin was her body. At first it was out of solidarity that I did everything you asked, because if mom could take the abuse them so could I. Then when I met Olivia, and saw how kind and loving Dr. Pope was I thought if I worked harder and pleased you that you would love me how he loves Olivia. I soon realized that none of that mattered. I would never be good enough for you, and I have long accepted it even though I kept trying to please you. That ends now, because pleasing you means hurting Olivia, and that is not an option."_

It was hard to say who was most shocked now. For the first time Big Jerry had no come back. Olivia used this as her moment.

" _Mellie, it is time for you to leave…"_

Mellie was going to be defiant to the end, " _Who are you to tell me to leave?"_

" _The future Mrs. Grant. The woman who will do anything to protect her man and family. The woman who demands to be respected. The list could go on and on. Now you can get your ass up, and leave on your own or I can have you escorted out your choice."_

She knew that she didn't have a choice. It was clear that the only person in the room on her side was Big Jerry, and even that looked questionable now.

She got up to leave before Olivia called her name. She turned around, " _Tell your cousin Jake I said hello when you visit him."_

Fitz & Mellie looked shocked at the latest revelation. Mellie practically ran out the room.

Olivia turned to Jerry _, "Let me be clear Big Jerry while I love Janet, and I look forward to her becoming my mother-in-law when it comes to you I can do without."_

He went to say something. She stopped him.

" _No, you don't get to bully anyone tonight especially me. Those days are over. You don't scare me. I want to be clear. Fitz isn't the only one in protective mode. I tried to protect his heart each time you shattered it. I tried to protect him when he still went and did things he hated just hoping that it would be the one time that you saw him. I loved him when you broke him, but that ends today. You don't get to break my man. My fiancée, my future husband, and the future father of my children. I knew you were spying on us which is why I insisted to Fitz when we arrive in London to remain professional in the office. It made it easy for me to spot who you were trying to send in to break us up. I knew what Jake was up to."_

" _Yet you kissed him anyway."_

" _Yes, for two reasons. One I knew that it would get reported back to you, and two I needed to make sure that I wasn't about to ruin the best friendship I have ever had other than Abby. I didn't hide the kiss from Fitz nor the reason I did it. Besides that, two second kiss from Jake pales in comparison to the kiss my fiancée landed on me to make sure it never happens again. You might want to be careful coming for me Mr. Grant. I assure you my bark is bigger than my size."_

" _You must be forgetting who you are talking to."_

Olivia stepped in his space, _"No, you must be forgetting who you are talking to. I am the daughter of a crisis manager. A very good one I might add, and don't think she didn't give me some lessons a long the way. Before you open your mouth to threaten me again think long and hard. My family and I are not the Farmers. You don't have any arrangements with us."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"This has been fun, but I promised my fiancée a dance and a picture with Santa."_

Her parents and Janet laughed. They went over to Janet first who hugged them both. She looked at her son _, "Are you sure this is what you both want?"_

He nodded, _"We are sure."_

" _I am proud of you Fitz, and you have my full support. Olivia, I am so glad that you both finally saw that you belonged together. When you make wedding plans please let me know. I would very much like to be a part of it if it okay with you both."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. She smiled at him and nodded.

He took one of his mom's hand, _"Mom, I will admit that I don't understand the dynamic between you and dad. Now that I am older I realize that things aren't black and white. Maybe it is not for me to understand. There are times that I wish you would have taken up for me, but it hasn't and will never diminish the love I have for you. I am the man I am because of you. I couldn't have won Olivia's hand without you, and there is no way that I wouldn't include you in our lives. That includes our wedding, and when the time comes we expect you to spoil your future grandchildren."_

The smile on her face said it all. Olivia was right. His mom needed to hear they were okay.

Olivia grabbed her other hand, " _When we decide what we want for our wedding I wouldn't dream of doing it without you. You have always encouraged and supported me. You have always been like a second mom to me, and I am glad that you are going to be my mother-in-law."_

They shared a hug before making it to her parents.

Olivia couldn't help but get emotional as she hugged her parents especially her dad. She was happy that she was engaged to Fitz, but it meant even more to her knowing that he still talked to her dad.

Olivia's mom kissed her cheek. She smiled, _"I'm really proud of you butterfly. It seems like you are really happy."_

" _I am mom…"_

" _Then that is all that matters."_

Eli nodded, _"I agree with you mom honey. If you are happy then so are we."_

He turned to Fitz, " _You know dinner is at four right…"_

" _Yes sir. I will make sure that she is on time for Christmas dinner."_

" _You both better be on time for dinner. Janet is joining us this year."_

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

Fitz nodded, _"We will be there and on time Dr. Pope."_

The couple left the room. Olivia's parents left behind them giving Janet a moment they sensed she needed with her husband.

As soon as they closed the door he turned to his wife, " _If you think this is the end then you have lost your mind just like your son."_

" _No Jerry you have lost your mind if you think that I am going to allow you to ruin my son's happiness. He has made his decision, and we are going to be happy for him. If that doesn't work for you then when you get home you can pack your shit, and get out of my house. I can have divorce papers served as soon as the courts open back up."_

" _Now you are threatening me."_

" _No like Fitz said it is not a threat. Maya is not only a dear friend, but as Olivia pointed out the best in her field. You forgot that I came from money. When you began to have your affairs after I got sick I retained Maya services. You signed some papers in the event I was to die. What you didn't read was the provisions I put in should I live. In addition to me making sure that you could never cut my son off should he not do what you wanted I had a post-nup created. The original pre-nup said we would divide everything 50/50 after 25 years of marriage. The post nup states you get one million for each year since the papers were filed, and we split 50/50 our current assets, but since we don't have any current new assets you wouldn't be getting as much as you think. That is why I didn't feel a need to expand our portfolio. I am sorry that for me to live it meant you only had one child, but this is the last time I am apologizing. It is also the last time you will ever disrespect our son in my presence, and if you go after him or Olivia not only will I file those papers, but I will air all your dirty laundry and I will make sure to deliver papers that show that you may not have won your last election legally. Now the choice is yours on how you want to spend the rest of your life, but from this day forward mine will be in peace with or without you."_

With that she walked out the door.

When she made it back out to the ballroom she smiled when she saw Fitz & Olivia dancing together without a care in the world. She saw him whisper something to her. She saw Olivia look up at the mistletoes that were dangling from the ceilings.

She grinned as he leaned up and kissed her man.

Fitz pulled back from the kiss, _"You look happy…"_

" _It is Christmas day, and I am engaged to my best friend. I don't think it gets much better than that."_

" _Then you haven't seen what's under the Christmas tree."_

Olivia laughed, _"We needed to get out of here."_

" _Not until you get your picture with Santa"_

" _I was kind hoping that was you. I do have this Mrs. Clause outfit I have been dying to try, but never had a reason to."_

Fitz looked at her, and his mind went wild. It was time to finish his obligations, so he could go home and be Santa, because he needed to see Mrs. Clause.

It was close to three in the morning when the limo dropped them off, but dinner was not until four. He was glad, because when Mrs. Clause opened the door he knew he would be unwrapping her for the next couple of hours.

 **A/N-Happy Holidays to everyone. I hope you enjoyed. Check out my Twitter account kimberl17711667 for pictures associated with this Christmas one shot. The locations and facts that I used in this story about London were real.**


	2. Christmas Love

**A/N-Guys, this was an update I worked on during the snow storm. A rewrite from Season Six. Sorry I was unable to post this on my birthday. As you know the site has not been very cooperative lately.**

Olivia was laying across the bed when Fitz walked in the room. He had been worried when Olivia didn't show up for dinner. Half way through her agents sent word that she was in the Residence, but wasn't feeling well.

Fitz knew Olivia well enough to know that there was more to the story, but at this point he was tired. He thought things would be different. He had finally divorced Mellie, and was trying to do things right.

Now he didn't know what that was anymore. He understood that she was afraid that he only proposed because of the Impeachment proceedings, but he thought she knew how much he loved her. That his love was real with or without the proceedings over their head.

He had gotten over that rejection, but when she let her father out of prison with Mellie's help it felt like a slap in the face. It lead him to make some poor choices, but he couldn't undo them.

Once this dinner was over he was headed to bed. He was done fighting her. if she wanted out then he would just have to find a way to move on.

When Olivia heard the room, door open she was prepared for a fight. It was the main reason she didn't try to attend the dinner when she returned.

She was surprised when she didn't hear him yelling or screaming at her. When she looked at him she waited for him to say something. Inside he looked resigned, and she didn't know how to handle that.

He walked into his closet, and began to get ready for bed. When he walked out in his pajamas Olivia was clueless. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Since it hadn't happened, yet she decided to start laying out some truths.

" _I made some calls. I had a designer go to my apartment. She finally got rid of the wine-stained couch. I also had it decorated. I packed a couple of bags, and had them delivered to the house. My plan was to move back home without you knowing."_

" _I am not surprised. That sounds like an Olivia Pope plan."_

Olivia was shocked. While it was a snarky comment that he made; he also said it so calmly that he was beginning to scare her.

" _That is all you have to say."_

Fitz looked her in the eye and nodded _, "I give up Olivia. Tonight, I realized that how I brought you here was wrong, and I know that you aren't Mellie. I shouldn't have you planning dinners and picking out China patterns. That isn't who you are, and if I am being honest it is not how I envisioned you when you rightfully stood by my side."_

" _Yet you did it."_

" _I did. I guess I felt like every time I trust you, or I try to be your partner you decide to make decisions for the both of us that I am just supposed to accept. For once I did to you what you always do to me. I wanted to be in control. I wanted to feel like the man in this relationship for once, but I still feel like shit, so you win Olivia. You get to have all control. You get to do what you want, and if that means leaving then I understand. I will always love you, but if you just came back here to tell me you were leaving then consider it mission accomplished."_

Olivia had to regroup. She had spent so much time preparing for a fight that she never thought he would be willing to talk. More importantly she never expected that he understood that he had made some mistakes too. She never felt like she had to answer to anyone, but for the first time she realized how wrong she was.

She was in a precarious position. Fitz already had one foot out the door, and it broke her heart. It was always her. Now she was on the receiving end. She could walk way, but she knew if she did that she would break their relationship. She wasn't so sure if it could be mended.

She was about to say something when he said, _"One final thing. You broke me when you didn't accept my engagement. I get that the circumstances weren't the greatest. That wasn't what hurt. What hurt was that you didn't see my love. You thought I was proposing to you just because of those proceedings. Those proceedings just sped up what I have always wanted. Something I have never hidden from you. It made me realize how stupid I have been. You are right. I need to wake up. Vermont isn't real. Hell, I don't think we are real. Anyway, I don't want to interrupt you going back home. I'll sleep in another room, so you don't have to see me before you leave."_

Olivia was so dumbfounded that by the time she found her voice Fitz was gone. When he closed that door, she broke. For the first time she now knew how he felt all those times she walked away, and it solidified the decision she made tonight was the right one. Now she just needed to fix them.

After having a good cry, she got herself together. She began making some phone calls. She told her agents she was on the move. She pulled her agents aside, and explained her plan. They agreed to help her carry it out.

Her first stop was to Quinn's apartment. Quinn was surprised to see Olivia. She asked if everything was okay.

Olivia nodded, _"I have changed my mind. I need you run the day to day operations of OPA until the end of Fitz's term."_

Quinn was shocked, " _Is he making you do this?"_

" _No, he thinks that I am leaving him, and choosing you guys again. I love you all, but I need more now. You now have Charlie. Huck has reconnected with his son. Marcus is with Mellie, and Abby is talking to David again. I can't keep putting Fitz on the backburner expecting him to wait. There is more at stake this time, and even if it wasn't I love him. He has sacrificed for me, and repeatedly he has chosen me. This time I need him to know that I am choosing him."_

" _I'll do it on three conditions…"_

" _What's that?"_

" _That I can call you whenever I get stuck, because I might be good, but I am never going to be Olivia Pope. Two, we can visit, and three you take back over when his term ends even if it is remote."_

Olivia smiled, _"Deal…"_

They talked for a few minutes before Olivia was on her way. They stopped by her apartment to grab the luggage that she had dropped off earlier, and they made their way to the airfield.

A little over an hour later they were landing in the backyard of their Vermont home. Shortly after she arrived the designer who had just decorated her apartment was escorted into the house.

She wasn't given any information other than Olivia had a proposition for her, and the designer knew she would be a fool to turn her down even if it was late at night.

Olivia got right to the point, _"You are standing in my home. A home that the President built for me. I would like to surprise him by making it livable. As you can see he has picked out basic furniture. You know my taste, and here are pictures of the Residence to give you an idea of Fitz's taste. I don't need all the rooms completed, but just the ones listed. I also needed it ready by tomorrow evening at seven. I don't care how many people you use. I will double your fee in addition to paying all the employees you use and their overtime to get the job done. If you can complete this I will allow you to post pictures of my apartment. We want this location to stay hidden until after his term is over. If Fitz is agreeable to it once he sees the house I will hire you to finish the house, and will hire you when we purchase a home in D.C., because I will be putting my apartment up for sale. We will need more space when we are working there."_

The designer nodded _, "What about you? For me to complete the job we will need to work nonstop. It will be a lot of noise."_

" _I spoke with my agent, and I am going to stay in the guest house with them. There will be agents here to monitor the house. If you need to reach me then let them know, and they will get me on the phone immediately."_

The designer asked if she could walk around which Olivia had no problem with. They toured each room that Olivia wanted done. Although it sounded like an impossible task it wasn't so bad when she realized that each room had basic furnishing. She quickly got on the phone, and made some calls. Once she came up with a team she accepted the job. Olivia told her to get with the agents who would arrange transportation.

Olivia was exhausted at this point. Her lead agent Kenya walked over to her, _"Miss. Pope, there is nothing more you can do at this time. If you want to make it to tomorrow night, then you need to eat and rest. I put your over night bag in the room, and the rest of your things will be taken to the Master bedroom."_

Olivia nodded knowing she was right. She headed to the guest house. All she could do was pray that this Hail Mary would work.

Back in D.C. Fitz was not shocked to find that Olivia was gone. He was heartbroken, because she didn't even try and fight for them.

As mad and hurt as he was he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He picked up and called her. He was surprised when her lead agent Kenya answered the phone.

Fitz asked if she was okay.

Kenya said, " _Sir she is still under the weather. When we got home I made her eat something and lay down. That is why she left the Residence. She didn't want you to worry about her, and cancel all your meetings. She was going to call, and ask if you two could get together tonight for dinner. Sleep finally took over. I was going to call Daniel, and get him to run it by your before you started your day."_

Fitz was quiet for a moment. Now that Kenya mentioned her being sick he remembered that he walked into the room, and she was laying across the bed. He also remembered the agents stating that she wasn't feeling well. He was sad and frustrated, and never thought about it once he made it to the Residence. He was sure the stress of everything had finally gotten to her. He was also relieved to know she hadn't just left him. He would have cancelled his meeting to take care of her, but that would also have meant working on Christmas Eve. Maybe even into Christmas. He began to smile thinking maybe there was hope for them. He needed to apologize for being rude. He should have listened more like always, and he would work on that.

Finally, he said, _"Let her know I'll be there, and Kenya thank you. I know Olivia is not the easiest person to protect, but you have done a wonderful job despite others not believing in you."_

" _Thank you, sir, for giving me a chance."_

" _No problem…"_

The call ended, and Kenya was relieved. She didn't lie to the President. He just didn't realize the location of dinner. She was all too happy to help the couple. When it was determined that Olivia would need a detail she was not on the list, but Fitz wasn't happy with the choices he was given. He knew that Olivia wouldn't be comfortable. His lead agent Daniel decided to take a chance, and told the President about her. They were friends, and he explained that Kenya was just as good as him if not more. The only difference was she was a woman who happened to be black. She worked hard, and her superiors had nothing bad to say about her. Yet she still didn't get the recognition that she deserved. Now she was, and the job wasn't as difficult as expected.

Olivia was difficult at first, but the two built a friendship. Olivia understood Kenya's role, and Kenya understood who Olivia was. As her head agent she found a way to make it work without compromising Olivia's safety.

Fitz didn't have a chance to think about him and Olivia after the phone call. He had a jam-packed day, so he could enjoy Christmas unless a war broke out. He would be having lunch with the kids who were spending Christmas with Mellie this year. He had Teddy for Thanksgiving, and Karen came to visit. They were all doing a lot better, and divorce did wonders for his relationship with Karen. They all still missed Jerry, but they knew he would want them to move on.

The next time he looked up it was almost six. He had a couple more things to finish before it was time to get ready for dinner with Olivia.

Back in Vermont Olivia had a busy day as well. Thankfully she was feeling pretty good. She realized that rest, and eating does a body good.

By six that evening the designer was finishing everything up. She had now moved over to the main house once the groceries were delivered. She was in the kitchen cooking. It was an assumption that people made that she couldn't cook. The truth was that she didn't take time, and she hated cooking for one.

At exactly seven the designer walked in the kitchen. She was tired, but she had completed the job. Olivia was happy with the results, and saw no reason that she wouldn't have future jobs with them. She paid her before she left, and Kenya informed her that arrangements had been made to get them all home.

Olivia headed into the kitchen where she was putting on steak and potatoes with a Caesar salad. She looked at the time, and knew that Fitz should be finishing soon. Now she just hoped he was still coming. Kenya said that he didn't sound upset when the call ended.

Kenya had been right. Fitz was not upset. He was happy when his day ended. He didn't linger around. He quickly made his way to the Residence to get ready.

When he walked into the closet to get a change of clothes there was an outfit already laid out with a note on top.

It read: _**Fitz, I am sure that when you found out I left that you thought I was running. By now I hope that you understand that is not the case. Unlike you I like running so I can't stop completely, but the running that you hate even more I am done with. I retired those shoes forever. I really hope to see you soon for dinner where I owe and will give you an explanation. Since you don't have the kids I thought we could enjoy a getaway from the White House. Don't worry if you come I have already packed. I just need you to show up. I don't say this enough, but I do love you Fitz. If you give me a chance I will show you how much. Livvie.**_

Fitz had to sit down for a minute. After reading the note he was at a loss for words. Olivia had never been so open with him. Whether it be in person or on paper. Once he spoke with her agent, and knew she wasn't running he had planned to see her tonight. He wanted to work things out with her, because she was the love of his life. The note just confirmed that for him, but it also told him something he wasn't so sure of. That he wasn't the only one fighting for this relationship. It was obvious that she wanted it too. Now they just needed to communicate. Hopefully tonight would be a new beginning. Especially since they would be spending their first Christmas together as an official couple, and not as a secret.

Fitz headed to the bathroom, and got ready. He was confused when instead of heading to the car they were headed to board Marine One.

Fitz looked at Daniel, " _I am supposed to be meeting Olivia. Is something wrong?"_

" _No sir. We are taking you to Miss. Pope. She arranged the getaway for the two of you."_

Fitz was about to say something.

Daniel said _, "Abby has been made aware of the location. You will still get your briefs. We have secured it, but you will have your privacy sir."_

" _You are not telling me where we are going."_

" _I was threatened within an inch of my life by both Miss. Pope and Kenya sir. You are the boss, but I fear them more than you."_

Fitz laughed, _"I understand Daniel. If the role was reversed I would do the same thing."_

Daniel nodded

They took off and a short time later they were landing. As soon as the helicopter began to descend he knew where they were, but how was the question.

He smiled when he stepped down. There at the patio stood the love of his life. He had not seen her like this since the trail. He remembered the first time he walked in her hotel room, and saw her natural curls. He could tell that she was unsure about wearing her hair that way, but for him that when he knew he was love. That night he showed her that he loved all of her, and that she never had to be anyone but herself.

Now as he walked towards her he smiled seeing her hair in its natural state. She didn't have much makeup on, and she looked comfortable in a grey and black color-blocked asymmetrical dress.

He didn't know that he made his way over to her. He grabbed her hand, and for the first time in more than 24 hours she felt her nerves calm down.

Fitz kissed her cheek, " _Hi…"_

She smiled at him, " _Hi…"_

" _What made you decide you wanted to spend Christmas in our dusty home?"_

" _I wanted to spend Christmas in our home, but it is not dusty anymore."_

" _Really…"_

She grabbed his hand, and they walked in together. Fitz was in shock. Not only had the home been cleaned from thoroughly, but she had it decorated.

She didn't know until she walked into the house the day before that the house had beautiful views of Lake Champlain, and the Adirondacks. The main house had five bedrooms and five bathrooms. The home was built with the finest materials.

As they walked through the home he realized he was home. He felt like he was home. She made sure that the designer designed the home with them in mind. Like he spared no expense having the home built he knew she spared no expense putting their home together, but it wasn't over the top. It didn't look like a museum. Strangely enough it felt like children could run through here, and that gave him hope.

They made it over to their nook. He loved the table. As he sat down and looked outside at the lake he just took a moment to enjoy the peace. He didn't know what the future held, but he hoped that it includes coming here more often.

He had zone out, and didn't notice that Olivia was in the kitchen. As she was walking back over he noticed that the table was set. She was bringing over a bowl that had the salad in it.

He had only recently learned that Olivia could cook. Actually, they surprised each other when Fitz planned a date night with the White House chef who gave them a cooking lessons. Their hidden talents were revealed.

He smiled when he saw his favorite salad. He got up and helped her into her chair, " _How long have you been here?"_

" _Shortly after I left the White House. I made some calls, and then I headed down here."_

" _I love the house Livvie. It feels like us."_

" _Well you did most of the work, and I can never thank you enough for making our dream come true. The designer is the same one who I hired to come to my apartment."_

" _If she did all of this in a short amount of time then we need to keep her on retainer."_

" _I was hoping you would say that. There are still a couple of things that need to be done to the house. I only concentrated on the areas we would use while here. I told her that if you were happy, and approved that she could complete the job. I also told her that we would be purchasing a home in Washington in the future, and would need a designer."_

Fitz looked at her in shock. While he was trying to figure out what she meant she got up and grabbed their dinner.

She sat down with their meals, and she allowed him a few moments to process before she continued her explanation.

" _When I let I first stopped by Quinn's apartment to let her know that I was temporarily stepping down. She will be running the day to day operations of OPA. I can't do it, and I know she can handle it. Besides I am just a phone call away. I also decided that my apartment worked for me when I was a single woman. When I was an unsure woman, but I know what I want and who. It took me almost losing you last night to understand that."_

Fitz put his fork down, " _What are you saying Livvie?"_

" _That I am sorry Fitz for taking advantage of you. Repeatedly you have always forgiven me. You have always given me an out, and that was my excuse for always having one foot out the door. I was so prepared for a fighting match with you that I never thought how exhausting it is to be with me. I never took the time to understand that you love me for me. I always thought I would be the mistress, and while others will always say I was the mistress I now understand I never was. I understand the steps and actions you took to show me you loved me. Even when I didn't deserve it. I don't deserve you, but I want you. I love you, and I hope tonight you accept this as me trying to earn you."_

Fitz was so overwhelmed that he had to step away from the table. He went into the living room, and took a moment to compose his thoughts.

Olivia was think that he was rejecting her. She didn't want him to think she was running, but wanted to respect he needed space.

She walked into the living room. _"I can move into the bedroom that has a bed. I understand you need space."_

Fitz never turned around, _"I might have always showed you that I loved you, but love isn't enough. I never should have put you in the position that you were in. I should have loved you enough to divorce Mellie even when you didn't agree. It wasn't your decision to make. When I get frustrated or things don't go my way I do throw a tantrum like the rich white man that I am. Some of the things that your dad says about me is true, but you were never a toy to me."_

He turned around and looked at Olivia _, "When you didn't show up to the dinner I was scared, and when the agents informed me you were in the Residence I got mad. I should have listened. It wasn't until I spoke with Kenya that she reminded me you weren't feeling well. We both must do better Livvie. I love you, and that won't change. When I asked you to marry me I understand it wasn't the ideal situation, but the situation just made me want to show you how much I love you. Are you really giving up your apartment?"_

She walked over to him while nodding.

" _Are you buying another place?"_

" _With you I am. Right now, I live at 1600 Pennsylvania Ave, and I have a home in Vermont unless you don't want that."_

He grabbed her hand, " _I want you to be happy, and I was angry and made a rash decision to move you into the White House. I was scared, but I was angry. Either way I shouldn't have made a big decision based on those emotions."_

" _I agree. It hurt that you didn't give me a choice, but I have done that to you repeatedly. I agree that we need to communicate better, and we will. I can honestly say being with you makes me happy. My home is wherever you are. I meant what I said in the note. I am retiring those running shoes."_

" _I think you retire them all."_

Both laughed as Olivia walked into his arms. When he put his arms around her she had never felt safer.

" _No way buddy…"_

They made their way over to the fireplace where Olivia had snacks there for them to enjoy. They decided to change into their night clothes just in case they didn't make back to their bedroom.

Once they got comfortable they talked about the home. They talked about things they wanted to add to the home once they were able to spend more time here.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"I don't think this should be our full-time home when I leave office. I'm all for coming here to take a break from the Beltway, but you need to go back to work."_

Olivia smiled. He always cared about her career, and never saw her as ornamental which is why she hated how he was treating her at the White House.

" _You don't have to give your keys over to Quinn. We can find a way to make it work. You aren't Mellie, and I am sorry for treating you that way. It was wrong, and that is not how I envisioned us together. I lost sight of so much recently."_

" _Thank you for apologizing. I understand that my decisions made you act rash. We both realize that we have made some poor choices. We have apologized. If it okay with you I am just ready to move forward. That means that Quinn is going to run OPA. I don't mind being by your side. I don't even mind helping plan the dinners, but I want to do more. That can't be all I do."_

" _Good, because I spoke with Charlotte who is fond of you as you know. With Lauren back, she went back to temping for different politicians. I spoke with her, and she would be more than happy to work with_ _you permanently. I didn't make any promises, because I didn't know what was going to happen with us, but after speaking with Kenya I thought I would try to right some of my wrongs too. I still have two years. That is a lot of time for us to do good work if you want to."_

Olivia slid closer to him _, "It sounds like a wonderful plan. After the holidays I will give Charlotte a call. I would love for her to work for me. I know I can trust her, and she has my back."_

Fitz kissed her hair, _"I noticed that you didn't eat a lot of dinner. You look the same, but your face is a little pale. Are you still sick?"_

Olivia looked at the clock and noticed it was after midnight. It was officially Christmas Eve.

There was a box on the table. She handed it to him.

He opened the box, and when he saw the contents he looked at Olivia in shock. He didn't know what to say.

Olivia knew she needed to tell him the truth even if that meant he ended up mad at her.

" _I haven't been feeling well for a couple of weeks. I am not used to being around children, and I assumed that I got a cold from one of the kids during a tour. You were gone on a two-day trip, and I couldn't keep anything down. I called the White House doctor. They were great. They came up to the Residence, and took care of me for privacy. He drew blood for labs for precautionary reasons. That is how I found out I was pregnant. I was miserable, and with everything going on I had no plans to keep the baby. I made some calls, and found a doctor who was willing to perform an abortion late at night. I sat in that cold sterile room, and I was miserable. It didn't feel right. When I got on that table they did an ultrasound to confirm how far along I was to make sure they could perform the procedure safely. When I saw that bean, it hit me. I couldn't do it. I asked her if I could hear the heartbeat. She kindly turned it on, and at that moment I knew it would be a mistake to abort our baby. Things might be bad between us, but we made that baby out of love. I still don't know what kind of mother I will be, but I'm not alone. I have you. I don't want to lie to you, and I understand if you hate me. I stand by my original decision, but I am glad that I changed my mind."_

Fitz immediately tensed when he heard that she was originally planning to get an abortion. It was their baby, but as he looked at her it didn't matter. What mattered was now, and now she was pregnant with their baby. They were moving forward. To him it made no sense to go backwards.

He leaned down and kissed her, " _Thank you for keeping our baby."_

She looked at him, _"You aren't mad?"_

" _No honey. I would have been sad had you gone through with it, but it doesn't matter. You didn't. You kept our baby."_

In his hand was an ornament. On the front of the ornament was a picture of the sonogram. At the bottom it said, " **Love at First Sight". On the back it said, "We're Expecting". Underneath it said, "Baby Grant July 2018."**

" _I'm sorry I thought about getting rid of it."_

" _Don't apologize for how you felt. At the time like you said it was less than ideal situation. We are rectifying that."_

She nodded.

" _Liv, I know that when we get back to Washington we still have some things to deal with, but I need you to know that I love you. You, the kids, and our unborn baby are most important. Being President is an honor and a privilege, but it means nothing if I don't have my family. When I proposed I know that the circumstances weren't ideal, but I wasn't asking because of the situation. I was asking because I love you. I am in love with you, and I finally met the love of my life. You have been hidden long enough, and if I do get the opportunity to finish out my term then I would like to it with you by my side as my wife. I would like the world to know this isn't some temporary fling."_

Olivia looked at him, _"Under two conditions…"_

This didn't sound promising since she didn't say yes, but they were working on communicating, so he forced himself to remain composed.

He nodded

" _That we get married on Christmas. Every year I want to be reminded that my greatest gift is having you as my husband. The second is I know that I was adamant about staying a Pope. That was more about still proving that I hadn't lost my identity, but after everything that has happened I think that for business I will stay with Pope, but legally I will become Pope-Grant if that is okay with you?"_

Fitz was stunned. This was not what he expected the conditions to be. She was truly throwing him for a loop in the best ways.

He nodded, " _Deal…"_

" _Good, we both know people, so I am sure that we can call in some favors to get a judge tomorrow, and I have researched. In the state of Vermont, you do not need witnesses to get married."_

" _I met a Judge when I was visiting here. He told me to call if I need anything."_

Fitz got up and made the call. As expected the judge was more than happy to take care of the couple, and he informed Fitz he would handle all the paperwork. After speaking with Olivia, he told the judge to come in the afternoon. That way he could spend time with his family. Since it was the two of them he wouldn't be gone away from them long.

After ending the call, he got back on the floor with Olivia. He looked at her, " _Do you mind?"_

She saw him looking at her stomach since he found out she was pregnant. Although she wasn't showing yet she knew he wanted to be close to her.

She grabbed his hands, _"You don't have to ask to touch me. At least right now…"_

They laughed.

She got comfortable on the pillows as he lifted her shirt. He began to plant kisses all over her stomach, and she couldn't contain her emotions when she heard him whispering something to her stomach. Then she felt them before she saw them.

She caressed the side of his face. He wouldn't look at her at first. When he finally did she knew she made the right decision. Fighting for this man and their family was the right call. It might not have been the easy road, but anything worth having requires time, hard work, and dedication.

She whispered, _"I love you…"_

" _I love you too Livvie so much, and I promise to be a better man going forward. You don't regret your decision to go down this road with me."_

" _Me too."_

They talked about everything and nothing like they used to. They didn't feel a need to have sex. They had a life time for that. They spent time reconnecting with one another. They remembered why they fell in love with each other.

Neither knew when they fell asleep.

Olivia woke up to the smell of breakfast. She smiled when she saw her fiancée in the kitchen with nothing on but a pair of pajama bottoms. It felt so normal, and it gave her a glimpse into their life after the White House. Something that she never thought about until recently, but she was ready to embrace. She could see their child sitting on the counter watching their daddy cook breakfast or her making jam. For the first time she would kill anyone who tried to get in their way.

She was so lost in thought that she never heard Fitz.

When she looked up he was bent down grabbing her hand, _"Merry Christmas Baby! Are you and the baby okay?"_

She smiled _, "We are more than okay, and Merry Christmas to you too…"_

After breakfast they spoke with the kids by phone. Since they were doing a video chat they decided to share with the kids their decision to marry. Olivia was surprised, but Fitz wasn't at how happy the kids were with their decision to marry. Olivia was going to be an awesome mom. She had always been kind to his children, and since they made their relationship official she was even better with the kids. When Teddy was at the White House she made sure that Fitz was able to spend time with his son, and she took the time to get to know him.

Karen and Olivia had remained on good terms since her incident at school. Olivia would check in with her from time to time, and she often sent her care packages. Karen accepted that her parents were better apart.

The couple informed them that since they were marrying in private they were going to have a huge reception to satisfy the appropriate parties, and it would allow them a chance to celebrate as a family which excited the children.

Olivia asked Karen if she would help her plan it, and they could choose a designer to make them custom gowns for the evening.

Karen was excited and gladly accepted the offer. They decided to wait to tell them about the baby. They wanted to do it in person, and Olivia wanted Fitz to be with her when she visited her OB now that she was keeping the baby.

After talking with the kids, they went their separate ways to get ready to be married. Before he left the room, Olivia grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her. Praying that she wasn't going to change her mind.

She smiled, _"No, I am not changing my mind. I know I haven't given you many reasons to believe me, but I want this. I am not doing this for the Republic or even for your Presidency. I am marrying you because I want to. I am marrying you because I am in love with you, and when we have Baby Grant I want them to be born into a stable environment. We will never be normal, but we can have normal moments. The first one is our baby being born in a two-parent house. Today is the beginning of forever, and I hope you believe me."_

Fitz smiled _, "I do baby. I really do."_

A couple of hours later Fitz was in the family room waiting on Olivia. Kenya had been nice enough to not only help Olivia get ready but take pictures, so they would have memories of the moment they got married. Kenya believed that Fitz would enjoy seeing Olivia get ready to finally become his bride.

When Olivia walked downstairs to get married she looked like a bride. When Fitz asked for them to get married she sent her trusted agent and friend a text. She was more than happy to call Olivia's stylist, and arrange for a couple of white gowns to be sent immediately to her.

She had selected a Self-Portrait Eva backless silk wedding dress. She had paired it with white Gianvito Rossi patent leather pumps.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Wow you look like a bride…"_

Olivia laughed _, "I am a bride. I am about to become Mrs. Grant…"_

The judge smiled. The President had been forthcoming with him when they met, and he hadn't judged him. His son was living a double life. The judge had invited Fitz over for dinner during one his trips to check on the house.

After dinner Fitz was speaking with the son. Fitz read his eyes, and in private explained that he understood how it felt to be in love with someone who wasn't your spouse. He told him not to be a coward like him. He used his title as a job and excuse, and if he could do it over again he would choose her.

The judge later learned that his son was gay, and that his wife was in love with a local mechanic who didn't come from money. He had been friends with his wife since middle school. Both came from money, and when they got older were afraid to share with their parents who they really loved due to fear of losing their trust funds and love, so they gave in to their parent's dreams of them being together. The kids held them together for a while, but as the kids got older they couldn't deny it. Fitz was the final straw for his son.

He was shocked to hear his son was gay, but he didn't love him any less. There was some backlash when it came to his career, but he made it clear that he would choose family first. Everything worked out. The kids were happier, because their parents were happy. The property they lived on was so big that his son built a house on the property, so they could be close to raise the kids. It had all worked out for his family, and it started with the President sharing his truth. It was now his honor to help the President finally step in his truth by marrying his soul mate.

Fitz introduced Olivia. The judge could see how different Fitz was in her presence. He was happy for him, and it was an honor to marry them. Not because of their titles, but because they both deserved to get their happily ever after.

The judge began:

 _ **Fitzgerald & Olivia, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.**_

 _ **Fitzgerald, do you take Olivia to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do")**_

 _ **Olivia, do you take Fitzgerald to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do")**_

 _ **Groom**_

 _ **I, Fitzgerald, take thee, Olivia to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)**_

 _ **Bride**_

 _ **I, Olivia, take thee, Fitzgerald, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise My love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)**_

 _ **Fitzgerald and Olivia, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.**_

 _ **Fitzgerald and Olivia, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.**_

Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.

After sharing a quick but passionate kiss the couple thanked the judge and signed the necessary paperwork, so he could file their marriage certificate.

Kenya and Daniel wanted the couple to remember today so they took pictures of the couple when they signed the paperwork as well as other pictures to remember their wedding day.

As one final surprise they arranged for a small wedding cake to be delivered to the house. Kenya had also gone up to the master bedroom and decorated it.

The couple thanked their friends/agents for everything they had done for them. The couple walked through the door of their master bedroom together for the first time, and as a married couple. Well Fitz carried her.

It meant everything to them. The dream was real. They were not only in Vermont, but they were in Vermont as a married couple. No longer a dirty little secret.

Olivia turned around and looked at Fitz. She could see all the emotions on his face. She walked over to him, and they just held each other. They needed a moment to allow this to soak in. This was the beginning of forever.

She finally turned around, so he could undo her dress. She leaned into her husband as he unzipped her gown.

He stopped for a moment, _"Livvie, you are okay?"_

She turned around, _"I am more than fine Mr. Grant. I was just thinking that I am about to make love to my husband."_

He smiled, " _I love you Mrs. Grant, and I promise you won't regret taking this ride with me."_

She let the dress fall.

" _I know I want…"_

They spent the rest of Christmas in bed consummating their marriage and planning their future. For the first time Olivia wasn't afraid. She was excited. She was ready to fix them, so their family could enjoy the rest of their lives.

 **A/N-I am sorry for not being able to post on a regular basis. For those of you who are a part of the Facebook group then you know I fell and hurt my hand and wrist. It is not healing properly. The doctor recently confirmed that I have nerve damage. It causes my fingers to go numb, so it makes it hard for me to write and type. I was told to rest it. I can use it now, but the pain and numbness are still there. If it heals on its own I am still a month out. If not well not sure how longer additional treatment will take to heal me. Until then the updates will be slow, because it is my dominant and writing hand. Please be patient with me.**

 **Check out my Twitter account for pictures kimberl17711667**


End file.
